


Trying Femdom For The First Time With Your Girlfriend

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [10]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Girlfriend, Kissing, Riding, blowjob, gwa, loving couple, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You and your girlfriend was just about to have sex, but she stops you to suggest something new. She reveals to you that she came across an audio from GWA that was tagged [femdom] and that it interested her and changed her perspective on femdom in general. She really liked the audio and now she wants to try femdom for the first time with you. You are usually in control.. but it won't hurt to be a sub for your loving girlfriend for once, right? You might even like it :)
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 1





	Trying Femdom For The First Time With Your Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes to the script are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age 18, please leave.

[Audio starts with passionate kissing, which lasts for a little while]

[Break kiss] Hold on, not so fast..

[Continue passionate kissing]

[Break kiss] Babe, wait..

[Continue kissing for a little more]

[Break kiss] Stop, let's slow down..

What? No no, I do want to do it..

What's the problem then? There's no problem, it's just..

Uhh..

Okay look..

So.. do you remember the subreddit I showed you once?

I know this is random right now.. but do you remember it?

Yeah, gonewildaudio, that one..

So I've been exploring it some more recently..

And I came across a specific type of audios that.. I guess made me a little curious.. that's probably the right word..

What kind of audios? Well..

Umm..

Have you ever heard of.. femdom?

And.. do you know what it is about?

Yeah.. so basically there was this one femdom type audio right..

And you know, I always used to think that femdom was basically about some rich bratty women.. who manipulate and humilate their naive partners..

Cause I came across porn videos like that in the past and I didn't like it and then I just assumed that that is what it's about pretty much..

But what I heard in that one audio.. definitely changed my whole perspective on that subject..

Because.. what I heard was completely different from what I thought it would be like..

What was it about? Well..

First of all, the woman that performed the audio had a very, *very* sexy voice..

She had a seductive and yet such a calm tone at the same time..

She basically sounded like she is in total control.. which is great already, for femdom type audio.. 

I mean I think it is anyways.

And then the words she was saying.. and the pictures she was painting with her words..

It just.. it didn't feel like a cold pornhub jerk off instruction video..

It felt different, it felt like.. she really cared about the listener..

I don't know, it's kinda hard to explain, you would have to listen to it yourself..

I just know that I loved every single minute of that audio..

It showed me that a woman can take control too and not be a bitch at the same time..

Just like you take control during our sex but the experience is loving, not degrading.. you know what I mean?

And then I looked at the comments and.. there seem to be alot of guys who enjoy playing or being the submissive ones in bed..

After some deeper research on femdom, an idea popped up in my head..

And I thought that maybe.. we could try it out ourselves too..

What do you think baby?

Yea, that would be quite a switchup.. but it's just for once..

Just to see.. you know?

Who knows, maybe you're more submissive than you think?

[Giggle] I know, I know.. but you can give it a chance atleast.. right?

Come on.. for me?

[Excited] I knew you wouldn't say no..

[Kiss]

Thank you baby..

Huh?

Oh, how are we going to do this? Umm..

Maybe let's just kiss for now..

Yeah, I didn't get enough of your lips yet..

[Passionate kissing for a little while]

[Break kiss]

You know, since usually you fall on top of me while we kiss.. maybe I should fall on top of you this time?

Mmm.. C'mere..

[Giggly kissing as she pushes him and falls on top of him on the bed]

Yea, just like this..

[Continue passionate kissing for some more]

[Break kiss]

Usually at this point you start to kiss my neck and lower yourself down my body.. let's see if I can do it just as good..

[She starts kissing his neck]

Do you like that baby? Do you like how I'm gently kissing your neck?

[Continue kissing neck]

Oh that's it, close your eyes for me..

Just let me take care of you..

[Continue giving kisses]

Mmm.. lemme pull your shirt up..

Take it off actually.. you don't need it..

[Taking his shirt off]

There we go.. 

Wow.. look at you baby..

Is all of this for me? [Giggle]

[She starts kissing his chest]

I love kissing your body..

[Kiss]

You're just so perfect..

[Kiss]

A perfect boyfriend..

[Kiss]

I could worship you for hours..

[Kiss]

Mmm.. but I know how badly you want me to go lower and take care of you down there right now..

[Few kisses]

A-uh.. not so fast..

[Giggle]

You know, I think since I always go down on you first..

You should lick my pussy first this time..

[Kiss]

Don't you agree?

[Kiss]

Mmm.. give me those lips just one more time..

[Passionate kissing for just a few seconds]

[Break kiss]

Alright.. lemme lay down on my back next to you..

And take off those panties for you..

[Taking off panties sound]

Mmm.. do you want em?

[Giggle]

Here, have a taste.. before you taste the main thing..

Oh there you go..

[Moan] Fuck, that's so sexy baby..

That's it, keep tasting those panties for me..

I'm gonna play with myself and watch you..

[Soft moaning for a little bit as she is playing with her pussy]

Okay, that's enough..

I want you to come down here.. right between my legs..

Yea.. like that baby..

And now.. stick your tongue out for me..

No, don't lick me yet, just show your tongue to me..

Yea.. tease me..

Make me want that tongue even more..

[Soft moaning for a little bit]

Alright, I can't take it any longer..

Lick me babe, lick me..

[Not a very loud but a louder moan than any of the earlier ones, as she feels the tongue touch her pussy]

Oh yea.. slow like that, that's good..

Give me those slow, wet licks..

[Start moaning, not softly like before but not super intensive neither, just a little more intense]

Yeah, that feels amazing baby..

Right there, don't stop..

[Continue moaning for a little bit]

So.. it's not that bad so far, right?

I know I'm not really in total control like the performer that I listened to.. but still, I'm telling you what to do and stuff..

It's fun, right?

[Moan] Told you it was worth to give it a chance..

Keep licking that pussy for me baby.. you can speed up now..

[Continue moaning]

Yes, yes, yes..

*GOD* you're good at this.. fuck..

[Continue moaning for some more]

Okay stop.. that will be enough for now..

I wanna taste *you* now..

That's it, pull those pants down for me..

[Giggle] I love how excited you are..

You've been waiting for this, haven't you..

[Moan] So have I..

Don't worry, I'm gonna make sure it was worth the wait..

Mmm.. there it is.. my favorite toy..

Hello little one.. [Giggle]

I kinda wanna lick it and tease you some more first.. but I know you're getting quite desperate at this point..

Fine.. I'll give you what you really want baby..

[Start Blowjob sounds with soft moaning, she enjoys doing it]

Mmm.. delicious..

[Continue blowjob]

[Mouth pop]

I love sucking cock.. it's just so good..

[Continue blowjob]

And I love how much precum you're leaking for me already..

It tastes super sweet..

[Continue blowjob]

Are you liking this babe?

[Giggle] Of course you are..

Mmm.. I can't wait to ride it..

[Continue blowjob]

[Mouth pop]

That's right.. I'm gonna be on top today..

If we're doing it, we're doing it, right?

Told you I wanna take control..

[Continue blowjob for a little while]

[Mouth pop]

[She gives the cock few final kisses]

Alright.. that's enough for the foreplay..

Get on the bed..

Yeah baby.. lay down on your back..

And I'll get rid of the rest of these clothes..

Watch me as I'm doing it..

And stroke yourself for me..

Yea.. like that..

[She strips slowly and moans seductively for some time]

Mmm.. are you ready for this pussy baby?

Yea you want it?

Say please?

[Giggle]

[Moan] Fuck, I'm so wet..

Look what you did to me..

[Some wet sounds, she rubs her pussy]

[Moan] You like that, don't you..

You like looking at me playing with my wet kitty as I have my one leg up on the edge of the bed, don't you..

[Moan softly as she plays with herself for a little bit]

Alright.. let's start the real show, shall we?

[Moan] Lay still for me, don't move..

Let me just crawl over to you..

All the way from the edge of the bed.. up to your gorgeous, naked body..

And that hard cock..

Mmm.. like a predator..

[A sexy growl and a giggle afterwards]

Let me kiss my way up to your neck as I'm getting on top of you..

[Kissing her way up, she's getting on top of him and giving single kisses]

Mmm.. there we go..

Can you feel my pussy lips? Can you feel how wet I really am?

[Moan] Me grinding against your shaft like that only makes your erection even harder to handle, doesn't it..

[Giggle] Be patient..

[Whisper] Be patient baby..

I promise the release is gonna be so much better after all the tease..

[Moan] What's that?

Oh can I let you slide the tip in atleast? Umm..

Maybe.. if you say please..

[Giggle] Come on.. say please..

[Moan] Good boy..

Okay.. I'll let you go inside of me..

I'll let you go fully inside of me..

Mmm.. only because I can't stand the tease neither..

[Moan] Let me guide you in my tight little hole..

[She puts the cock inside and lets out a loud moan in shock]

Oh yes.. finally..

[Moan] Your cock is finally in my horny little pussy..

[Moan] Now.. this position isn't new at all for us..

But pinning you down to the bed by your wrists would be..

Mmm.. that's right.. come here..

[Moan] Oh yes, like that..

Now I'm really in control..

And I'm gonna fuck that cock how *I* want it this time..

That's right, I don't want you to thrust in me..

*I* want to set the pace..

I wanna use that cock and push it in the directions that *I* desire..

I can finally put my twerking skills into good use..

Mmm.. I'm gonna twerk *on* you this time.. instead *for* you..

And with your hard dick inside of me..

[Moan] You're excited, aren't you?

Mmm.. I can just feel how your cock is getting even harder and harder the more I talk..

[Moan] Okay.. I'll give it to you baby..

Watch me.. watch me move that body up and down on you..

[She starts riding him and moaning]

Oh yea, that's it.. let me work that cock baby..

You just lay down like that and let me use it..

[Continue riding and moaning for a little while with no talking]

Mmm.. this is amazing..

Does it feel good for you too?

Yeah? You like the pace I'm going with too?

Or would you like me to go a little faster and harder?

Yea? Okay.

[Continue riding with faster pace and more intensive moaning from now on]

See? Femdom can be fun too..

I think we should switch the roles more often, what do you think?

Yeah?

[Continue riding and moaning for a little while]

Do you liek the way my tits are bouncing right infront of you?

You wanna put them in your mouth?

Go ahead baby.. suck on them while I ride that cock so good for you..

[Continue riding and moaning for about 1 min with optional dirty talk improvement]

Oh shi, I can feel it.. I'm getting so close..

I'm gonna cum so hard for you..

Are you getting close too?

Yeah? Let's try to cum together baby come on

[Continue riding and moaning more and more intensively as she's getting closer and closer to orgasm]

Oh fuck oh fuck, I'm going to cum!

I want you to cum inside of me too! Please! Fill me up!

Oh shi, I'm cumming! I'm cumm-

[Orgasm]

[Sex slows down/stops]

Oh my god..

That was so good..

I came so fucking hard on your cock..

[Moan] And I can feel your huge warm load deep inside of my pussy..

I love you baby..

[Kissing for a little bit]

[Sigh of relief, like after a workout]

Wow, that was pretty intense, wasn't it?

Well, for me atleast..

[Another sigh of relief]

Not that I mind though..

It was amazing..

I loved taking control for once..

Did you like it too?

You did?

So.. would you like to do it again the next time?

Only if I'm down for a second round? You mean like.. right now?

[Giggle]

You naughty, naughty, horny boy you..

One orgasm wasn't enough?

[Few gentle kisses]

You know I can't say no to this cock..

[Giggle]

[Few kisses]

Let's change the position..

[The sex noises start again and the audio ends]


End file.
